The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for monitoring the contents of containers, and more particularly to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for ascertaining the presence and/or absence of integrity of the contents of containers.
It is often necessary to monitor containers which conceal their contents so that a optical inspection of such contents is not possible or unreliable or too expensive. Examples of such container are so-called cartons which are or which can be made of or contain cardboard and confine arrays of rod-shaped smokers"" products, e.g., arrays of ten packets of plain of filter cigarettes or other rod-shaped smokable products. The absence of one or more packets cannot be detected with the naked eye until or unless the carton is opened by the purchaser or in a store which sells entire cartons as well as discrete packets of such commodities, Therefore, there exists and urgent need to reliably ascertain the integrity or the absence of integrity of the contents of such cartons or numerous other types of containers wherein the contents are concealed prior to opening. An optimal mode of carrying out a monitoring of the contents of cigarette cartons and analogous containers (e.g., boxes containing predetermined numbers of cartons) is before the containers leave the manufacturing plant. In a cigarette making plant, the monitoring operation should be carried out before a carton with fewer than the required number (such as ten) of cigarette packets therein is confined in a box jointly with a substantial number of satisfactory cartons.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved method of reliably ascertaining the integrity or absence of integrity of the contents of containers, particularly at a rate at which the containers are filled and sealed in a mass-producing plant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method which can be resorted to even if the contents of a finished container are fully concealed from view by the material which constitutes or forms part of a container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method which can be resorted to under circumstances when successive containers of a series of such containers are turned out at a rate which is customary in a mass-producing cigarette making or an analogous tobacco processing plant.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved apparatus for the practice of the above outlined method.
Still another object of the invention is to provide the apparatus with novel and improved means for updating the information which is required in connection with the carrying out of the above outlined method.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which can be incorporated in a maker of plain or filter cigarettes or other smokers"" products wherein packets of such products are confined in containers of a first type and arrays of containers of such first type are or can be confined in containers of a second type.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved container conveying system for use in the above outlined apparatus.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved signal processing arrangement for use in, or in conjunction with, an apparatus of the above outlined character.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a production line which employs one or more apparatus of the above outlined character.
One feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a method of ascertaining the presence and absence of integrity of the contents of containers of the type having a predetermined weight when the integrity of the contents is within a preselected acceptable range. The contents of the containers can include smokers"" products; for example, the containers can constitute so-called cartons and their contents can consist of arrays of packets of cigarettes or other rod-shaped smokers"" products. Alternatively, the containers can constitute boxes and their contents can constitute arrays of cartons containing packets of cigarettes or the like.
The improved method comprises the steps of individually weighing the containers, and comparing the thus ascertained weights with the predetermined weight.
The method can further comprise the step of intermittently advancing a series of successive containers along a predetermined path (e.g., a straight horizontal path) including a weighing station. The weighing step of such method includes weighing successive containers of the series while at a standstill at the weighing station.
Alternatively, the method can further comprise the step of advancing a series of successive containers along a predetermined path, and the weighing step can include weighing successive containers of the series in a predetermined portion of the path. The comparing step of such method can comprise averaging the ascertained weights of a plurality of containers and utilizing the averaged weights as the predetermined weight. Such method can further comprise the step of updating the averaged weights upon completed weighing of at least some of the successive containers in the predetermined portion of the path. If the contents of the containers are pluralities of commodities (e.g., cigarette packets) and a container has a desired predetermined weight when its contents encompasses X (e.g., ten properly arrayed) commodities, the updating step can include altering (when necessary) the averaged weights upon completed weighing of each container wherein the contents encompasses between Xxe2x88x921 and X+1 commodities (i.e., wherein the actual number of commodities is very close to the optimum number).
The predetermined weight can be an experimentally ascertained weight; such weight can be resorted to in connection with the practice of the improved method when the testing operation is started, i.e., in the absence of available averaged weights.
It is also within the purview of the invention to advance a series of successive containers along a predetermined path including the aforementioned weighing station, and to carry out a weighing step which includes weighing successive containers of the series while the containers are in motion at the weighing station.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of an apparatus which is constructed and assembled to ascertain the presence and absence of integrity of the contents of containers of the type having a predetermined weight when the integrity of the contents is within a preselected acceptable range. The improved apparatus comprises a weighing device which is arranged to monitor the weights of discrete containers and to generate first and second signals which respectively denote containers with contents having integrities within and outside of the preselected acceptable range, a source of third signals which denote the weight of a container with contents having an integrity within the preselected acceptable range, and means for comparing the third signals with signals having been generated by the weighing device upon completed weighing of successive containers.
The apparatus can further comprise means for conveying successive containers of a series of containers along a predetermined path. The weighing device is adjacent a predetermined portion of such path and is arranged to weigh successive containers of the series. The weighing device can be constructed an assembled to weigh successive containers while the containers are in motion along the predetermined portion of the path.
Alternatively, the conveying means can include means for advancing containers in a stepwise fashion and the weighing device of such apparatus is preferably arranged to weigh successive containers of the series while the container in the predetermined portion of the path (i.e., at the weighing station) is at a standstill.
The conveying means can comprise guide means (such as one or more elongated rails) defining the predetermined path, and carriages which serve to advance successive containers of the series along the predetermined path. The weighing device can be associated with (e.g., integrated into) e guide means. The guide means can define at least one stationary track, and the weighing device can include a weighing platform which is arranged to support the weight of a container in the predetermined portion of the path. Such conveying means can further comprise discrete means for pushing successive containers of the series along the predetermined path, and at least one elongated flexible element arranged to move along such path. The pushing means can be provided on the at least one flexible element, and the conveying means can further comprise a plurality of suitable abutments or stops which are carried by the at least one flexible element and each of which is associated with one of the pushing means in such a way that each container advancing along the predetermined path is located in front of a pushing means and behind the associated abutment.
In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the apparatus, the weighing device comprises at least one strain gage.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are s forth in particular in the appended claims. The improved apparatus itself, however, both as to its construction and the modes of assembling and utilizing the same, together with numerous additional important and advantageous features and attributes thereof, will be best understood upon perusal of the following detailed description of certain presently preferred specific embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.